


【569】摆设（pwp nc17 不适请即刻退出 谢谢！）

by woxiangfanlaizhangkou



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woxiangfanlaizhangkou/pseuds/woxiangfanlaizhangkou
Summary: 🔞PWP 全文7000+字🔞3P 6双性 9女体 尿道play 射尿 产乳🔞无逻辑 人物很渣且极度OOC 开车需要 勿上升
Kudos: 2





	【569】摆设（pwp nc17 不适请即刻退出 谢谢！）

🔞PWP 全文7000+字  
🔞3P 6双性 9女体 尿道play 射尿 产乳  
🔞无逻辑 人物很渣且极度OOC 开车需要 勿上升 

“好杨杨，给我含含吧。”

嘉羿把胡春杨逼到隔间的墙角，按着他的肩膀让他靠着墙蹲下，然后把自己半硬的几把掏出裤子在对方脸上蹭了蹭。他做这些时眼睛笑得亮盈盈的像个孩子，似乎一切只是觉得好玩儿。

胡春杨左闪右避，换来的却是被对方有力的大手箍住头，按着他的脑袋往阴茎上硬怼。龟头黏连着晶莹的液体在小脸儿上乱戳，湿凉的触感让胡春杨感到害怕。

“汶翰哥…”胡春杨下意识的小声呼救。嘉羿一把捏住他肉嘟嘟的小脸，封住他未说完的话，“杨杨不乖哦。”

“哈…别…”胡春杨刚一求饶，嘉羿的阴茎便感应到这小口的松动，滑过嘴角便往里挤了几分。即使胡春杨马上有意识要闭嘴，也敌不过对方长驱直入的攻势，反而包着嘴将柱身整个吞了进去。

胡春杨没做过，也没给人口过。他长了一副颇具幼齿感的面容，在性事上也是真的晚熟。现下给人吞了进去却不会动，连往外吐的拒绝动作也忘了做，只嘬着几把愣在原地不知所措，抬眼去看嘉羿的脸色。

嘉羿揪着胡春杨的头发，逼他抬起小脸儿向后仰。“啊…”这个姿势嘴便自然地张大了一分，给嘉羿更大的享受空间。然后他便横冲直撞，卵蛋拍打在胡春杨的下巴上，几把磨蹭胡春杨粉嫩的软舌，龟头抵上吼头最深处的软肉，惹得胡春杨一阵干呕。

在释放的一刹那，他把胡春杨的头往自己裤裆按，逼他把自己喷出来的东西吞下去。“嗯…”胡春杨被对方粗壮的巨物钉在了茂密的阴毛上，耻毛偏硬，剌的胡春杨嘴边细嫩的面皮火辣辣的疼。

嘉羿往回收腰，阴茎便从胡春杨嘴里退了出来，顺出来一股没咽完的白浊。胡春杨紧闭着眼，嘴角微张，大口大口换气，精液顺着嘴角往下嘀嗒，让嘉羿想到婴儿吐奶。虽然射过一次，阴茎却仍然硬挺着。嘉羿用湿漉漉的几把狠狠地在胡春杨脸上蹭，可他脸上本就沾着淫液，越蹭越黏糊。嘉羿嫌弃地拿龟头又怼开了胡春杨的牙关，柱身往里捅了捅，命令道：“舔干净。”

胡春杨还没从窒息中缓过神来，整个人任由嘉羿摆布，乖乖照做，用舌头笨拙的舔弄阴茎。嘉羿觉得差不多了，便从胡春杨嘴里一路退出来，他明显感觉到胡春杨的小舌头像吉他拨片一般快速滑在柱身上，舒服极了。

“啵”的一声，几把离开胡春杨的小嘴，黏带着一缕银丝，嘉羿看着胡春杨一脸痴态竟觉得不甚满意，又把龟头杵到胡春杨嘟着的嘴唇上，“杨杨，给我嘬干。”

“唔…嗞…”胡春杨是个乖宝宝，说什么都听话极了，哪怕这场性事完全是被强迫的。

嘉羿伸手拽了拽胡春杨。胡春杨蹲得腿软了支不住劲儿，嘉羿便用两手撑在胡春杨腋下把他抱起来些，搊小孩似的。嘉羿让他靠在墙上，但胡春杨早已软成一滩烂泥往下出溜。嘉羿便把手伸进了他宽大的卫衣里。指尖摩挲着胡春杨细嫩的腰肢向上探去，像两尾滑溜溜的蛇，游移到胸前盘旋。

嘉羿这才发现，胡春杨竟是有胸的。平时穿训练服不显，他只当是胡春杨没整理好前襟的褶皱，哪成想胡春杨真的长了一对圆鼓鼓乳房，也就核桃大小，硬硬的，像刚发育的青春期小女孩。

“别，疼…” 嘉羿好奇捏了捏，胡春杨便难耐地哼哼起来。嘉羿低头一看，发现胡春杨哭了，不知是疼的还是羞的，皱着小脸儿抽泣。

嘉羿使坏，双手罩上胡春杨的胸口，握起一对硬挺的小乳房，一手一个，高频抖动起来。“啊啊啊…”胡春杨受不住，半疼半爽，竟像是高潮了一般随着嘉羿波动。不仅不出溜了，还跟着节奏往上抖了抖。

胡春杨终于爽到了，嘉羿看他一脸荡漾也颇受鼓舞。但嘉羿自己下面毕竟还硬着，光靠前戏的趣味撑不了多久。他一只手仍揉着胡春杨红肿的乳房，另一只手却向下滑去，探进胡春杨的裤子里，揉捏起他正在萌芽的小几把。

胡春杨还沉沦在乳波的快感中，突然意识到嘉羿在干什么，惊呼一声“不要”，却被自己口水呛了一口，淫液顺着嘴角流出。他也顾不得擦嘴，两手慌忙向档口捂去，想要阻挡嘉羿大手的进程。

嘉羿哪里会让他得逞，迅速往里一探，便伸入了潮热的隐秘之地。可让嘉羿意外的是的是，胡春杨的阴茎下竟长了一处湿漉漉的女穴。玩弄过那双小巧的幼女般的乳房，又见胡春杨异样紧张的举动，嘉羿其实隐隐有种兴奋的触觉，眼下确实得了宝，他惊喜地用目光向胡春杨询问。

胡春杨死命推了两把嘉羿的胸膛，推不动，眼见守不住秘密，自暴自弃哭了出来。他连这般受辱也只是小声啜泣，不怪人人都爱欺负胡春杨，是他自己太乖了，惹人既燃起施虐感，又想加倍怜爱。

嘉羿扒下胡春杨的运动裤，褪到脚踝，两指一并探了进去，在嫩红的女穴中搅动两下，初入时还觉干涩难行，退出时却带出一条稀稀拉拉的淫液。

“嗯…”胡春杨闷哼一声，受到侵犯的下体又酸又疼。平时他很嫌弃自己这副双性身体，从不曾疏解过那处女穴，如今被手指这般粗暴对待，疼得吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

嘉羿取出手来，又伸进胡春杨嘴里让他把自己流的淫液舔掉，顺便二指一夹玩弄起胡春杨的小舌头。“唔…”胡春杨不受控地发出淫靡的叹声。嘉羿二指一用力，夹着胡春杨的舌根使巧劲儿扽了一下，胡春杨便被拽着向前探头。他用手捂着自己的脖子想抢回对舌头的掌控权，不料却张着嘴涌出许多口水，随着嘉羿抽出手而滑落下颌。胡春杨赶忙用手背去擦。

嘉羿大发慈悲没有笑话他的痴态，却不打算放过他下面的秘密花园。嘉羿蹲下身子，脸凑到胡春杨下体跟前仔细端详。胡春杨的下体很干净，毛发稀疏，颜色也很淡，向初生的婴儿一般嫩滑。最外面是一根疲软的小几把，小小的，和胡春杨这个人一样小。嘉羿用手指戳了戳小几把的根部，发现此处并没有男人该有的卵蛋，光溜溜的连着下面翕动的花穴。

“杨杨，你这几把是个摆设呀。” 嘉羿一碰，龟头包裹的尿道口处便随胡春杨的呼吸一吸一合的张了口，吐出些许淫液。胡春杨呜咽两声，嘉羿得趣，抬了头瞧着胡春杨笑，手里也不停下逗弄小几把的乐趣，好像在玩弄初生的小鸡仔。

嘉羿突然来了兴致，伸出舌头囫囵舔弄一番胡春杨软塌塌的阴茎，张嘴一含便将软肉整个包了进去。胡春杨头一次体会这般湿暖的触觉，也是第一次被人用嘴侍弄，他感觉自己的阴茎又疼又胀，好似有什么液体在内里即将喷涌而出，又好似空空的，什么也没有。胡春杨在这般矛盾的快感中沉沦，绷起了脚尖发颤。

嘉羿裹弄了几十下，发觉胡春杨没有要硬的态势，又想到他没有阴囊，怕是永远不会出精了。嘉羿把胡春杨的小几把吐了出来，抬头看着他的小脸儿叹了口气，“杨杨，你个小没良心的，捂不热呀。”

“嘉羿…别这样…”胡春杨被他看得羞愧难当，哭着讨扰，“放过我吧，希希会生气的…”

何昶希是嘉羿的正牌男友，两人天天搂搂抱抱交换唾液从不避讳，厂里人尽皆知。卢俊杰还打趣过，说嘉羿啊，你小子好福气，厂花都给你搞到了。

“诶，你提醒我了。”嘉羿笑盈盈收了手，从兜里掏出手机快速敲打几下。手上的淫液粘得屏幕上到处都是，他也不在乎，直接往旁边一撂。

嘉羿放下手机，两手伸出食指将胡春杨阴户扒开，仔细窥探殷红的小穴。嘉羿伸出舌尖戳了戳外露的阴核，换来花穴一阵急剧的收缩，花蕊吐出些许汁液。嘉羿一舔，又腥又甜。他像得了蜜的孩子，一口嘬住胡春杨流水儿的花穴，咕咚咕咚吸了起来。胡春杨可怜的小穴哪满足的了他这样大的需求量，被嘬了两口就里里外外干涸了，阴道壁干干的黏在一起，好生难受。

嘉羿跪坐在地上，向上拱了拱身子，整个脸仰着埋在胡春杨的密处。他用脸作着力点撑着胡春杨，让他坐在自己脸上，背靠着墙壁，不至于腿软滑下来。嘉羿见花蕊不再吐露蜜汁，抬眼委屈巴巴望着胡春杨，然后伸出舌尖快速挑逗柔软的阴核。胡春杨两臂撑着嘉羿肩膀，跨坐在他脸上抖得花枝乱颤。嘉羿估摸胡春杨又要到了，就用嘴撑着阴道口朝里面吹了口气，热气甫一碰内壁，胡春杨里面瞬间又涌出一股滚烫的蜜汁，嘉羿舌头一包便全部吸进口中。

何昶希进门看见的便是这般景象。他也不恼，见怪不怪似的回身闭了门，又插了锁，轻手轻脚走到二人身旁。

嘉羿虽然玩得起劲，心里却是有正事的，吐出杨杨红肿的阴唇，转头和何昶希说话，“东西带了没？”

胡春杨下面离了人，总算歇一口气，顺着冰冷的墙壁滑坐到地上。他仰着脸喘粗气，仿佛溺水得救的幸运儿。可此情此景，他也确实没法向恩人致谢，实在过于淫乱。

恩人却也不是恩人，何昶希伸手揉揉胡春杨的小脑袋，帮他捋了捋额前汗湿后乱糟糟的头发。何昶希见往日乖巧的胡春杨如今下垂眼湿漉漉的，脸上满是干涸的精液，竟有些于心不忍。他把手里的东西递给嘉羿，然后撒娇般说，“黄嘉新，你轻点玩嘛，杨杨受不住。”

“知道。”嘉羿将手中物接了过来，是根偏细的酸奶吸管，就是他们平时总去全时买的那种。“你不是也这样过来，没看你受不住。”嘉羿一脸坏笑盯着何昶希看。何昶希扬手拍了一下他的头，“讨厌啦，希希用不到这个。”何昶希抬了抬下巴，示意嘉羿看胡春杨疲软的阴茎，“他这种…应该很脆弱吧。”

“你放心，我有分寸。”嘉羿弹了弹手中的吸管，“而且杨杨这么乖，只要配合，肯定不会伤到的。”

胡春杨两腿大岔靠坐在墙边，裤子早不知道蹬到哪里去了。他刚缓过劲来，一睁眼，便见嘉羿一手扶着他发育不完全的小几把，另一手掐着一根白色小棍要往龟头处的尿道口里捅。胡春杨吓得激灵，阴茎附近的肌肉一抖，便从嘉羿手里溜了出来。胡春杨憋着劲，尿道口也不翕合了，紧紧闭住，不给那骇人的硬物可乘之机。

“嘉羿…求求你、你们饶了我吧，我要告诉汶翰哥…”胡春杨小脸煞白，强装镇定抖着嘴唇颤巍巍说。

“你会说吗？”嘉羿蹲在胡春杨身前，抬眼看他，笑得一脸狡黠。嘉羿重拾起胡春杨软塌塌的阴茎，劝道，“杨杨，你乖一点，不会疼的。”他见胡春杨仍绷着劲儿，又慢悠悠说道，“你不配合，戳漏了尿，还出什么道呀，后半辈子都得插着导尿管过了，你可没处后悔。”

胡春杨许是骇住了，抽泣着渐渐卸了力道，尿道口微微张开一条缝。他扶着嘉羿的肩颤巍巍说，“嘉羿，你轻点，我好怕。”嘉羿便倾身上去啄住胡春杨的小嘴，算是给他一个安抚。何昶希在一边看了，有些不满。

嘉羿便笑嘻嘻蹲回原处，摸索着手中捂热的吸管，往那小口处轻捅。

“嘉羿，这个完了就结束好吗。”胡春杨眼眶里转着泪，低声下气向他求饶，又看了看何昶希，希望他能帮自己说说话。

何昶希摸了摸他的头顶，沉默着看向嘉羿。嘉羿笑了。他说，考虑考虑，看你表现吧。话音未落，手中的小棍便猛的一插，整根捅入了胡春杨的尿道里，只留一个小头在外。

胡春杨啊的一声痛呼，整个人弓着身子打了个挺，上身折下去，伏趴在地板上顺气。嘉羿不给他太多适应时间，叫何昶希扶起杨杨的身体，自己便开始了手中的抽插。胡春杨真受不了这刺激，一收一吸剧烈的抖动着几把，蹭得尿道里又痛又爽，他感觉膀胱里压迫感越来越强，推拒着嘉羿哭喊道，“真的不行了，我要尿出来了。”

嘉羿头也不抬，继续快速捣弄着胡春杨的小几把。他感到胡春杨阴茎胀大了一圈，想是快要喷涌而出了，连忙从何昶希手腕上取了皮筋，在胡春杨阴茎根部紧紧扎了几圈，勒得青紫。嘉羿用手指弹了弹插着吸管竖直起来的小几把，“还不是时候，再等等。”胡春杨应着抖了抖身子，侧躺在地上。

嘉羿欣赏着自己的杰作，笑了起来，语气轻快地说，“杨杨，你可真要谢谢我，我帮你做了一回男人。”他一手摸索上胡春杨因吸管强撑而立着的阴茎，“唔，好像还差点儿。”

说罢嘉羿看了眼何昶希，眼神示意他跪趴到自己胯前。何昶希懂他的意思，笑着撒娇，“希希想脱了上衣嘛。”嘉羿仰头表示默许，何昶希便在二人面前大方的脱了卫衣。胡春杨这才发现何昶希胸口缠着厚厚几匝裹胸布，紧紧绷着他的前胸，勒出红印子。何昶希笑盈盈解了裹胸，一对浑圆的乳房波动着弹了出来。

胡春杨脑袋里嗡的鸣响。原来不仅自己是双性人，原来何昶希在厂里也一直保守着女人的秘密。

何昶希乖乖蹲下，用双臂撑着身体跪趴着挪到嘉羿胯前，将头埋在嘉羿下体浓密的毛发中，用嘴熟练地服侍那巨物，胸下乳波一片荡漾。何昶希不像胡春杨那样呆，她的口活儿很纯熟，懂得怎样讨男人欢心。不用嘉羿自己挺腰，何昶希便自觉地吞吐起来，一前一后抽插自己的脑袋，将嘉羿的几把领进自己深处，抖着喉头给他做深喉。

何昶希卖力地侍弄，嘉羿考虑到胡春杨的状态撑不了多久，也没刻意留精，几十下后便通通射给了何昶希。何昶希得了宝贝，不仅没像胡春杨那种雏儿一般把自己呛着，反而抖了抖舌头，将喉口处的精液复又运回口腔中，鼓着小嘴一口含着。

嘉羿抚摸何昶希鼓鼓的小脸，拍了拍，“乖，去吧。”何昶希撒娇地蹭了蹭他的大手，便含着嘴里的东西，跪趴着爬到胡春杨身边，低下头用嘴包住胡春杨挺立的阴茎。她动作很快，一点儿也没漏出来。

何昶希嘬着胡春杨的龟头，在嘴里咕噜咕噜用精液漱了漱口。她手里拆了胡春杨几把根部系着的皮筋，嘴里顺着吸管的小口将嘉羿的精液慢慢渡进胡春杨的尿道里。

胡春杨闷哼一声，又哭了起来。之前所有的侮辱加起来也不及这一下让他彻底崩溃。何昶希使劲鼓着腮帮子把嘴里的精液往他尿道深处吹，胡春杨感觉从外侵入的精液和膀胱中的尿液在他肚子里打了个照面，互相推阻着、挤胀着。

何昶希吐完了，便抹了抹嘴，将吸管也抽了出来。她站起来走到嘉羿身边，没骨头似的搂住嘉羿的脖颈，瘫软在他怀里，撒着娇讨赏。嘉羿揽过她的身子，大手一罩在她胸上使劲揉弄。何昶希舒服的直哼哼。

嘉羿手里弄着何昶希的乳房，眼里却一直含着笑盯着胡春杨。胡春杨那处已经被撑开了，离了吸管也合不上，小口暴露在空气里，惯了不少凉风。胡春杨小腹里好涨，他根本没有阴囊，哪里存的住沉甸甸的精液呢？浓稠的精液堵住了尿道，和尿液一起，谁也出不来。

“射出来，杨杨，射出来给我瞧瞧。”

胡春杨掩着面呜咽，痛苦极了，“出不来，真的出不来。”

嘉羿叹口气，放了怀里欲求不满的美人，走到胡春杨身侧蹲下，捏了捏他的小脸儿，“杨杨怎么这么没用，又要我帮你啊。”说罢出手按了按胡春杨小腹。他下手又快又狠，胡春杨还没反应过来，就失声挺着几把射了出来。精液和尿液混合着，冲劲很大，射得又高又远。

胡春杨哭哑了嗓子，眼前一片白茫茫的眩晕，侧倒在地上再也缓不过来。嘉羿见他那处又软了下去，淅淅沥沥濑着尿，便架着他的腋下拖离几步，放到一处干净的地板上。

“怎么样，让你做了回男人，现在是不是该尝尝男人的滋味了？”嘉羿掰开胡春杨的大腿，将他浸了尿液泥泞的女穴完全暴露出来，粉嫩的秘穴在嘉羿注视下颤巍巍吐出几朵淫靡的泡沫，却被强撑着怎么也合不上。

嘉羿也不管胡春杨还在高潮过后的不应期，直接便拿粗壮的阴茎往里撞去。刚才何昶希给他口时，他惦念着胡春杨插着吸管撑不了不久，草草射了出来，现下更要让胡春杨加倍补偿了。嘉羿胀大的阴茎磨着胡春杨娇嫩的阴道狠狠撞了白余下，完全不管什么技巧，就是单纯的泄欲。

何昶希揉着自己双峰，蹲到嘉羿身旁给他看。她掐了掐自己的乳头，竟渗出些许乳汁。她献宝似的捧给嘉羿，嘉羿身下操着胡春杨的女穴，嘴却吸上了何昶希的乳房。

嘉羿吞了一口奶汁，小孩似的舔了舔唇角，弄的嘴上一圈奶痕，“也给杨杨尝尝吧，他那么点儿，估计是不会再发育了，怕是一辈子也不会有。”说着他又伸手捏了捏胡春杨胸前的小核桃。嘉羿存心玩弄，手下劲儿大，痛得胡春杨直抽气，但已无力再做其他自我保护的动作。嘉羿说，“杨杨，你这身子从上到下都是摆设啊。”

何昶希将另一只乳房递到胡春杨嘴边，用前段粉红的珠头磨蹭他的小嘴。胡春杨皱着眉双唇紧闭不做配合，但何昶希的乳房涨奶涨得实在厉害，饶是没有人嘬弄竟也开始淅淅沥沥漏奶。奶汁顺着胡春杨嘴角流得满脸都是，甚至有几滴流到耳中。胡春杨只得用嘴裹住何昶希的乳头，闭着眼哭了起来。何昶希轻轻吻了吻他的额头，叹了句，“杨杨，对不起啦”，就抱着胡春杨的脑袋拼命涌动胸波，和着奶液拍在胡春杨的脸上和脖颈上，水淋淋的啪啪作响。

嘉羿继续机械地打了几十下桩，突然感到胡春杨花穴深处又涌出一大股汁液，浇灌在自己龟头上。嘉羿就着胡春杨这阵无征兆的高潮得了劲儿，使劲往内里捅了几下，感觉似乎捅到了什么柔软的内壁，像是碰了宫口。

胡春杨挣扎着哼了几声，嘉羿见他做到这时反应还这么大，觉得惊喜，“杨杨，你这里面竟是全的，不是摆设？”他知道胡春杨不会给他答案，便自己去探索。

最后几下，嘉羿狠狠捅到最里面，捅不动了，就收手箍着胡春杨的腰把他往自己阴茎上钉，硬是又深入一分。然后他一用力，便冲进一处温暖的构造，射了出来。胡春杨大张着口仰着头翻白眼，嘴里的奶水流了一地，人快要晕过去了。

嘉羿射了十几秒，几把还没软下去，他刚要退出胡春杨的阴道，突然感到一股尿意。他坏笑着看了看胡春杨，问他“杨杨，你不会怀上吧？那可不行，我给你洗洗吧。”说罢便不再憋着，腥臊的尿液冲刷着胡春杨的阴道壁，直直灌进子宫里。胡春杨挺着肚子躺在地上，已然失去了意识。

嘉羿却不急着抽身，仍然顶着几把玩弄胡春杨的身体，看他的小肚子里盛着自己的尿液，被顶的晃来晃去。

“嘉羿，何昶希，你们在里面吗？”门外传来李汶翰的声音。他听见屋里有动静，有听人说刚见何昶希进了这门，便试探着问。

“在呢，翰翰”何昶希甜甜应声，她重新包裹好自己的抹胸，又不紧不慢套上外衣，喊到，“你别进来，我和嘉新，不太方便。”

李汶翰知他意思，啐了一口打趣道，“没人要进去。我是想问问你们看见杨杨了吗？我找不到他了。”

“大概是在寝室吧，”嘉羿从胡春杨花穴里退了出来，他拉上裤子站起身，胡春杨的小穴便开始源源不断的涌出精液和尿液，他听着汶翰哥的声音，又羞又怕，脸吓得煞白。嘉羿瞧着胡春杨说，“我刚看他好像不太舒服，说要回寝室歇歇。” 

“老夏说不在啊，”李汶翰弄不懂了，“奇怪，我再去别处找找。”

“放心吧，一会儿就回去了，都在厂里还能丢了不成。”

李汶翰说是呗便走了，门外又恢复了之前的寂静。

何昶希搂上嘉羿的脖子撒娇，说黄嘉新你今天都没有好好满足我，嘉羿亲亲她的小嘴哄她，宝贝这不是给杨杨开苞嘛，一会儿操爽你好不好。

嘉羿把自己用不上的外套扔给躺在地上的胡春杨，笑盈盈地说，“杨杨，早点回宿舍哦，别让你汶翰哥等急啦。”临出门转头说，“杨杨，赶紧起来把地上弄干净了，门我出去可锁不上哦。”

胡春杨抱着怀中的干净衣服抹泪，又伸手攥着衣服去擦自己狼狈的下体。他压着嗓子不敢出声，哭成泪人。

END


End file.
